User blog:Gcheung28/Game of Thrones Wikia Awards: Season 3
For the first time ever, we are hosting the Game of Thrones Wiki Awards, the official award show for the Game of Thrones Wiki! Scroll through the following categories (created with QueenBuffy's help) and vote for your favorite nominees. Voting will end on September 10th, 2013 and the winners will be announced shortly afterwards. It should be noted that these awards only apply to Season 3 of Game of Thrones. Without further ado, here are the categories! Enjoy! Best Male Character File:Tyrion 203.jpg File:Robb 2x01.jpg File:Jon-Snow-Kit-Harington 510.jpeg File:Jaime 1x02.png File:Bran_Stark_Season_3.jpg File:Stannis-3x01.jpg Who is the Best Male Character? Tyrion Lannister Robb Stark Jon Snow Jaime Lannister Bran Stark Stannis Baratheon Best Female Character File:Dany Mother Mhysa.png File:CerseiS3.jpg File:Dark Wings Dark Words still Arya.png File:Catelyn_Stark.jpg File:Margaery_promo_resized_s3.png File:Yara_Season_3_Trailer.jpg Who is the Best Female Character? Daenerys Targaryen Cersei Lannister Arya Stark Catelyn Stark Margaery Tyrell Yara Greyjoy Best Episode File:Jeor Mormont And Now his watch is ended.png File:Kissed_by_Fire_Robb.png File:Jon_and_Ygritte_kissing.jpg File:Bear and maiden fair promo brienne a.png File:Rain of castamere talisa robb.png File:Dany Mother Mhysa.png What was the Best Episode? And Now His Watch is Ended Kissed by Fire The Climb The Bear and the Maiden Fair The Rains of Castamere Mhysa Best Supporting Female Character File:Tywin-and-Olenna_s3.png File:Bear_and_the_maiden_fair_Brienne.jpg File:Melisandre_The_Climb.jpg File:Bran.png File:Gilly.jpg File:missandei_burningcity.jpg Who was the Best Supporting Female Character? Olenna Tyrell Brienne of Tarth Melisandre Osha Gilly Missandei Best Supporting Male Character File:HodorGreetsSummer.jpg File:Dondarrion S3 resized for Slider.jpg File:Davos_3x08.jpg File:edmure-tully-shootingarrows.jpg File:Gendry_S2.jpg File:Season_3_Ep_4_Varys_Ros.png Who was the Best Supporting Male Character? Hodor Beric Dondarrion Davos Seaworth Edmure Tully Gendry Varys Best Couple/Duo File:Rain_of_castamere_talisa_robb.png File:Jofrey Margery Bonding.jpg File:Jaime and Brienne.jpg File:Jon and Ygritte kissing.jpg Lord Snow Cersei and Jaime.png File:Bear_maiden_fair_shae_Tyrion.jpg Who was the Best Couple/Duo? Robb and Talisa Joffrey and Margaery Jaime and Brienne Jon Snow and Ygritte Jaime and Cersei Tyrion and Shae Best New Character File:Ramsay-and-Blood.jpg File:Got-game-of-thrones-32935028-1280-720.jpg File:jojenreed_s3.png File:Tywin-and-Olenna_s3.png File:Meera_S3_Osha.png File:Daario-S3_Resized.jpg Who was the Best New Character? Ramsay Snow Mance Raydar Jojen Reed Olenna Tyrell Meera Reed Daario Naharis Most Shocking Moment File:Ros_dead_Closeup_S6E6.jpg File:CatelynJoyeuse3x09.jpg File:TheonS3x02.jpg File:Jaime's Hand gone.jpg File:Robb_Dead.jpg File:Jeor_Mormont_And_Now_his_watch_is_ended.png What was the Most Shocking Moment? Joffrey killing Ros The Red Wedding Theon's torture and castration Jaime losing his hand Robb’s “direwolf” head Jeor Mormont and Craster’s murder Character You Love to Hate File:Roose Bolton.jpg File:The Hound Kissed by Fire.png File:CerseiS3.jpg File:Tywin Lannister.jpg File:Petyr_1x07.jpg File:Rain_of_castamere_frey_roslin.png Who is the Character You Love to Hate? Roose Bolton The Hound Cersei Lannister Tywin Lannister Petyr “Littlefinger” Baelish Walder Frey Best Stark File:Robb 2x01.jpg File:Bran Stark Season 3.jpg File:Dark Wings Dark Words still Arya.png File:GameOfThronesS3-3.JPG File:Catelyn Stark.jpg File:Rickon_Stark_Season_3.jpg Who is the Best Stark? Robb Bran Arya Sansa Catelyn Rickon Best Lannister File:Tywin Lannister.jpg File:Tyrion 203.jpg File:Jaime 1x02.png File:CerseiS3.jpg Who is the Best Lannister? Tywin Tyrion Jaime Cersei Best House File:Stark.JPG File:Lannister.JPG File:Greyjoy.JPG File:Targaryen.JPG File:Tyrell.JPG File:Stannis_sigil_square.png What is the Best House? Stark Lannister Greyjoy Targaryen Tyrell Baratheon of Dragonstone Best Revenge File:Drogon kills Kraznys S3E4.jpg File:Craster's Death S3E4.jpg File:Aryakillsfrey.jpg File:White walker dies S3E8.jpg File:Red_wedding_s3_ep9.png File:Clegane_Kills_Beric_s3e5.jpg What was the Best Revenge? Drogon burns Kraznys and Dany gains an army Karl killing Craster Arya killing a Frey soldier Sam slaying a White Walker Walder Frey’s revenge on House Stark The Hound stabbing Beric Dondarrion Best Tearjerker File:Jaime recounts the past s3e5.jpg File:Robb and Talisa Red Wedding.jpg File:BaelishShip.png File:Rain_of_castamere_ygritte.png What was the Best Tearjerker? Jaime speaking on why he killed the Mad King Robb, Catelyn and Talisa's death in the Red Wedding Sansa watching her ship leave Jon and Ygritte’s separation Funniest Scene File:Uncle Funeral Bow Ownage.jpg File:Tyrion threatens.jpg File:podrick-payne-atthebrothel.jpg File:Tywin-and-Olenna s3.png File:Margaery_and_Cersei_Second_Sons.jpg File:game-of-thrones-3.03-walk-of-punishment-chairs.png What was the Funniest Scene? Edmure's arrows missing his father's funeral boat Drunk Tyrion at his wedding Podrick Payne visiting the brothel Tywin and Olenna discussing a wedding Cersei and Margaery’s “sister moment” Tyrion joining the Council meeting Sexiest Male Character File:Jaime 1x02.png File:Robb_2x01.jpg File:GameOfThronesS3-2.jpg File:Gendry_S2.jpg File:Daario-S3_Resized.jpg File:Loras_ghost_of_harrenhal.jpg Who is the Sexiest Male Character? Jaime Lannister Robb Stark Jon Snow Gendry Daario Loras Sexiest Female Character File:Margaery_promo_resized_s3.png File:Shae_203.jpg File:CerseiS3.jpg File:Dany Season 3 Ep 4 Army.png File:Ros.jpg File:Ygritte_Promotional.jpg Who is the Sexiest Female Character? Margaery Tyrell Shae Cersei Lannister Daenerys Taragaryen Ros Ygritte Spread the Word! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts